After Wolrd Cup
by boadicee
Summary: voici comment j'ai imaginé la suite du manga.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Une finale en or**

_**Japon, finale de la Coupe du Monde**_

Le capitaine de chaque équipe faisait face à l'arbitre de terrain afin de décider qui choisirait le terrain ou le ballon. Olivier gagna et choisit le ballon. Les équipes se mirent en place sur le terrain et attendirent le coup de sifflet d'envoi de la première mi-temps. Le sifflet retentit enfin et Olivier fit la passe à Mark pour se lancer aussitôt à l'attaque.

Du côté brésilien, le marquage des joueurs japonais se fit rapidement. Olivier se retrouva avec Rivaul, son équipier à Barcelone. Santana se dirigea vers Mark afin de lui subtiliser le ballon. Peine perdue, car avec une feinte, il passa le ballon à Ben qui l'envoya aussitôt à Nico. Le trio se déplaçait rapidement vers la surface de réparation. Olivier était toujours surveillé de très près par son adversaire du jour.

« - Jamais tu ne passeras, Olivier. Désolé pour toi, mais c'est le Brésil qui gagnera ; affirma Rivaul, le sourire en coin.

C'est ce que tu crois. On se battra jusqu'au bout. Ce n'est que le début du match.

Sans toi pour tirer, vous n'avez aucune chance.

Ah oui, tu crois ? Demanda Olivier. Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer mes amis. »

Au même moment, Nico fit une passe puissante à Ben qui enchaîna en direction de Mark qui décocha son néo tigre. Salinas tenta, mais en vain, d'arrêter le ballon qui finit sa course au fond des filets.

« Le Japon ouvre le score face au Brésil à la 10ème minute. Grâce au Néo tigre du numéro 9, Mark Landers, le Japon mène désormais par 1 but à 0. Santana et Rivaul s'apprêtent déjà à lancer la contre-attaque. »

L'arbitre siffla la reprise du match et Rivaul s'élança droit sur Olivier. Mais au moment d'affronter ce dernier, il se retourna et shoota en direction de Santana. Du côté du Japon, Julian organisa rapidement la défense.

« - Que chacun prenne sa position. Ne les laissez pas passer, hurla Julian.

Je m'en occupe, il ne passera pas, s'exclama Raph. »

Mais aucun des défenseurs ne réussit à stopper Santana dans sa course. Il se retrouva rapidement face au gardien de but, Thomas Price. Il se prépara à tirer et décocha un tir puissant. C'était sans compter sur Thomas, le seul gardien de la compétition à n'avoir pris aucun but depuis le début. Il s'élança sur sa gauche et stoppa le ballon assez facilement.

« Allez-y les garçons ! Cria Patty »

Elle se trouvait dans les tribunes avec plusieurs filles. Elles portaient toutes le drapeau du Japon sur les joues et le maillot de l'équipe du Japon à un détail prêt. Chacune avait un numéro correspondant à un joueur.

Patty possédait le maillot d'Olivier. C'était sa groupie de la première heure et supportrice inconditionnelle. À côté d'elle, il y avait Tipi avec son maillot numéro 24. Jenny était assise de l'autre côté de Patty avec son maillot numéro 12. Elle était revenue spécialement pour la finale. Elle regardait, Philippe, qui ne se doutait pas une seconde que sa petite amie était juste au-dessus de lui. Il y avait aussi Evelyne, qui sortait depuis quelques mois avec Bruce. Les trois dernières filles avec elles, venaient de l'étranger. Il y avait une Française, prénommait Julia. Elle portait le maillot numéro 11. Elle était arrivée juste avant le début de la finale. Elle revenait de Londres où l'équipe française de football venait de remporter la finale de la ligue des champions. Une Italienne du prénom de Ruby portait le numéro 9 et une Allemande du nom d'Anita, portait le maillot numéro 1.

« -Allez les garçons, il faut leur mettre un deuxième but, s'exclama Julia. Montrez-leur qui sont les maîtres sur le terrain. »

Sur le terrain, Thomas envoya le ballon directement dans les pieds de Ben qui s'élança, talonné par Mark et Nico. Ils avançaient vers les buts adverses.

« -Cette fois, il ne passera pas, se dit Salinas ».

Cette fois, c'était Ben qui tira, mais son tir fut stoppé par le gardien brésilien.

« -Ah non, c'est raté, pesta- t-il

Ne t'en fais pas, y aura d'autres occasions, lui dit Mark en lui posant une main amicale sur l'épaule. »

La première mi-temps se termina sur un score de 1-3 en faveur du Japon. Chaque équipe se dirigea vers son vestiaire. Il devait profiter de chaque minute de repos, car la deuxième mi-temps serait encore plus dure. Les Brésiliens ne se laisseraient pas mener au score.

« -Eh les gars, va falloir qu'on maintienne le score, voir qu'on l'augmente. Il ne faudrait pas décevoir notre public et en particulier un certain groupe de fille, annonça Bruce.

-Dommage pour toi, il n'y en a aucune de libre, s'exclama Olivier

\- Ah bon ! Ne me dis pas que tu t'es enfin déclaré à Patty ? Demanda Ben

\- Non pas encore. Je lui dirai mes sentiments après le match.

\- Il serait temps, dirent en même temps Mark et Thomas.

\- Vous savez très bien que jusque maintenant, seul le foot comptait dans ma vie.

\- Avec toi, ce n'est jamais le moment, rajouta Julian »

Olivier allait répondre quand l'arbitre vint annoncer la reprise imminente de la partie. Ils regagnèrent tous le terrain sous les acclamations des spectateurs. Olivier regarda la tribune au-dessus du banc de leur équipe et aperçut Patty. Il lui sourit. Il reconnut la plupart des filles présentent dans le groupe. Il reprit sa place et se concentra de nouveau sur le match. L'arbitre siffla la reprise.

Les Brésiliens avaient changé de tactique et avaient adopté une formation plus offensive. Ils devaient absolument gagner. Pour Rivaul, cette victoire était primordiale. Il ne pouvait pas laisser gagner son équipier du Barça. Santana avançait balle au pied en évitant tant bien que mal les défenseurs japonais. Il vit fondre sur lui Julian, qui avait décidé de lui barrer le passage. Il stoppa sa course et essaya à plusieurs reprises de le passer. Mais Julian ne compter pas le laisser faire. Julian fit semblant de perdre l'équilibre et Santana en profita pour envoyer le ballon en hauteur, mais fut surpris par le mouvement arrière de Julian qui sauta et envoya à Bruce le ballon, qu'il réceptionna et envoya aussitôt à Nico.

La partie était très tendue et les échanges de ballon étaient nombreuses et de superbes qualités. Le Brésil essayait tant bien que mal de marquer ne serait-ce qu'un but. Le Japon quant à lui essayait d'augmenter le score, mais cela était quasiment impossible avec le talent des gardiens but.

_**La fin de la partie se rapprochait. Il ne restait plus que 5 minutes avant la fin du temps réglementaire. Les arbitres commençaient à regarder leur montre et le public retenait son souffle. Serait-ce la première victoire du Japon au mondial ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : La victoire du Japon**

Il ne restait plus que cinq minutes à jouer et aucun des deux camps ne laissaient de repos à l'autre. Les Brésiliens se faisaient de plus en plus menaçants du côté japonais. Thomas, qui avait dû stopper une vingtaine de tentatives de but, toutes plus puissantes les unes que les autres commençaient à souffrir au niveau des poignets. Même les tirs de Karl-Heinz, son rival allemand étaient faible à côté des tirs de Santana et Rivaul combinés.

Dans les tribunes, les filles restaient debout près des balustrades hurlant des encouragements, tout en se tenant les unes aux autres à chaque contre-attaque brésilienne. Elles n'avaient toutes qu'une hâte : que l'arbitre siffle la fin du match. Elles souhaitaient vraiment que le Japon gagne, car cela était le rêve de chaque joueur japonais sur le terrain depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Ils avaient tous fait d'énormes sacrifices pour en arriver là.

L'entraîneur sur le banc de touche, regardait confiant son équipe qu'il avait vu grandir et s'améliorer au fil des matchs depuis la coupe du monde junior. Les remplaçants à côté de lui suivaient avidement les dernières minutes.

« Il ne reste plus qu'une minute de jeu et les Brésiliens tentent une dernière action. Ils remontent rapidement le terrain des Japonais, mais toute l'équipe japonaise s'est mise en défense et fait barrage aux attaquants brésiliens ».

Rivaul fit une passe à Pépé, qui renvoya la balle à Santana, plaçait au milieu de la défense japonaise. Les défenseurs, aussitôt, se ruèrent vers lui, mais au dernier moment, il tira en direction de Rivaul, laissait sans garde du corps. Olivier se rendit compte soudain de son erreur et voulu faire demi-tour pour retourner à son poste. Trop tard, son rival arma son tir et shoota avec une violence inouïe. Olivier se jeta alors de toutes ses forces et ne fit qu'effleurer le ballon. Thomas, quant à lui, se jeta sur sa droite pour tenter de l'arrêter. Le geste d'Olivier avait changé légèrement la direction du ballon et Thomas ne put le toucher que du bout des doigts. Le ballon finit sa course à côté du but. L'arbitre profita de ce moment pour siffler la fin du match. Les joueurs brésiliens n'en revenaient pas. Ils venaient de perdre devant les Japonais qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'avaient jamais réussi à se qualifier au premier tour. Olivier et tous ses amis se jetèrent dans les bras des uns et des autres. Dans les tribunes, tous les supporters s'étaient levés et applaudissaient les joueurs, que cela soit les gagnants, que les perdants. De leur côté, les filles hurlaient de joie. Enfin leur homme avait réalisé leur rêve. Monsieur Person les rejoignit.

« - Les filles si vous voulez venir maintenant. Il est temps d'aller préparer la troisième mi-temps. Un minicar vous attend à l'entrée du stade pour vous emmener au centre d'entraînement. Le traiteur devrait arriver d'ici une heure. Je vous laisse tout organiser, leur dit-il.

\- Pas de soucis, vous pouvez nous faire confiance, lui répondit Patty.

\- Venant de toi, je n'en doute pas. À tout à l'heure, je vais de ce pas rejoindre nos champions. »

Les filles prirent le minicar en direction du centre d'entraînement. Les garçons ne se doutaient pas une seconde de la fête surprise qui les attendaient.

Toute l'équipe avait salué à plusieurs reprises les supporters. Olivier, Thomas et Ben, cherchaient du regard les filles, mais ne les virent nulle part. Ils allèrent saluer les joueurs du Brésil, qui leur avaient tout de même donné des sueurs.

« - Félicitations Olivier. Vous avez très bien défendu, lui dit Rivaul.

-Merci Rivaul. Vous aussi, vous ne vous êtes pas ménager. J'ai bien cru à un moment qu'on aller faire match nul et devoir faire les prolongations.

\- Profite bien de ta victoire, car ce sera la seule. La prochaine fois, le Brésil gagnera, lui lança Santana.

\- On verra bien. En attendant, on aura le temps de s'affronter de nouveau lors du championnat espagnol à la prochaine saison. »

Les Brésiliens remercièrent à leur tour les spectateurs et quittèrent le terrain en direction des vestiaires. Pour la plupart, la défaite était amère. Mais pour les amis d'Olivier, ce n'était pas la fin du monde, car le Japon avait su prouver qu'elle était une très grande équipe. Roberto regarda Olivier, son jeune prodige qu'il avait aidé à monter dans les hautes sphères du foot. Désormais, il savait qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de lui, car il avait atteint ce pour quoi il avait passé des années à le préparer.

Le Japon reçu la coupe du président de la FIFA en présence de l'Empereur. Tous les joueurs allèrent ensuite dans les vestiaires afin de se doucher et de se changer. L'ambiance y était bonne enfant et tout le monde riait. Même avec la coupe entre les mains, ils avaient encore du mal à réaliser qu'ils avaient gagné.

« -Maintenant qu'on a gagné, Olivier, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu vas devoir te déclarer auprès de Patty, lui lança Thomas

\- Oui, oui, je sais. Pas la peine de radoter non plus.

\- Radoter ? Tu exagères. C'est toi qui es lent à la détente, lui dit Ben.

\- Ah ouais, je suis lent et toi avec Julia alors ? Ou toi Thomas avec Anita ? Je vous rappelle que vous êtes aussi têtus que moi et vous ne leur avez rien dit non plus.

\- Eh ne nous compare pas avec toi. Cela ne fait qu'un an que je connais Anita.

\- C'est qui Anita ? Demanda Bruce

\- Une joueuse de foot de l'équipe d'Hamburg.

\- Ah ouais, tu nous l'avais caché ça Thomas, dit Julian

\- Je n'ai rien à cacher, puisque je ne sors pas avec elle.

\- Et c'est quand qu'on la rencontrera ? Demanda Johnny

\- Jamais, répondu aussitôt Thomas. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, l'entraineur entra dans le vestiaire.

« Quand vous aurez fini de discuter comme des pipelettes, vous penserez à rejoindre le bus qui nous attend à l'extérieur. Nous avons un rendez-vous important au centre d'entraînement ».

Il repartit aussi vite. Les garçons se hâtèrent de rejoindre le bus. Il leur fallut encore une heure pour rejoindre le centre d'entraînement, car la foule s'était réunie à la sortie pour prendre en photo les vainqueurs et avoir des autographes. A part Olivier, Mark, Ben et Thomas, les autres n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être sollicités pour ce genre de chose. À leur arrivée au centre d'entraînement, ils se rendirent directement dans la grande salle. Ils virent un buffet au fond de la salle. Ils entrèrent tous dans la salle et d'un coup la porte se referma derrière eux.

« Félicitations, leur crièrent les filles en faisant claquer les boites à confettis ».

Les garçons se retournèrent et découvrirent que toutes les filles présentent lors du match étaient là.

Philippe reconnut Jenny. Il courut vers elle et l'embrassa tout en la serrant dans ses bras. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient vus. Mais aucun des deux n'avait oublié l'autre malgré la distance.

Thomas reconnut lui Anita et lui sourit. Il se disait qu'il faudra qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments au plus vite, vu qu'elle était venue spécialement le voir pour la finale.

Ruby qui était restée en retrait, sauta sur le dos de Mark.

« -Ruby !Ruby qui était restée en retrait, sauta sur le dos de Mark. Lui demanda aussitôt le tigre

\- Oh ! Je suis arrivée lors des quarts de finale.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ?

\- Je ne voulais pas te déconcentrer. J'ai donc assisté aux derniers matchs avec les filles. »

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Julia se dirigea vers Ben. Ben rougit en la voyant et lui sourit.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais pour voir la finale.

\- J'ai pris le premier avion dès que la finale de la ligue des champions a fini.

\- Et alors as-tu gagné ?

\- Hummmm.

\- Ne me dis pas que vous avez perdu ?

\- Mais non, nous avons gagné. Le PSG a battu Hambourg à l'usure, lui annonça –t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Anita.

\- Quoi Hambourg à perdu ? S'exclama Thomas

\- Désolée, Thomas. Comment on a perdu, j'aurais du mal à te le dire vu que j'ai fini à l'infirmerie pour avoir goûté de trop près au crampon de Julia, lui dit-elle à demi peiné.

\- Tu as été blessée ? Comment ça va maintenant ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui prenant les mains

\- Oh ça va. Le doc a dit que j'avais la tête solide comme un roc.

\- Dit pas ça Anita, lui dit Julia. Tu es quand même mis au repos pour 4 mois à cause de la commotion. Tu es restée inconsciente pendant plusieurs heures.

\- Mais je vais très bien. Sinon je ne serais pas là, n'est-ce pas Ben ?

\- Il faut dire qu'en plus, des 2 mi-temps, nous avons fait 2 prolongations et il faisait plus de 40°, précisa Anita. Tant pis pour nous, on gagnera l'année prochaine. Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on est là pour fêter votre victoire les garçons ».

Thomas voulut protester, mais Anita ne lui en laissa pas le temps et tous se dirigèrent vers le buffet. Les familles de chaque joueur venaient d'arriver pour se joindre à cette petite fête organisée par les sélectionneurs.

Tout le monde discutait et rigolait. Malgré la fatigue, les joueurs profitaient d'être avec leur copine ou future copine et leur famille. Dans quelques semaines, certains d'entres eux devaient repartir vers l'Europe pour la nouvelle saison de foot.

Olivier ne quittait pas Patty. Il lui parlait de sa saison passée à Barcelone et de ses coéquipiers. Patty qui connaissait déjà tout ça pour l'avoir entendu plus d'une fois au téléphone quand cela n'allait pas pour lui, l'écouta tout de même.

Ben discutait avec Julia de la finale de la ligue des champions féminine. Il était vraiment ravi que son amie est remportée avec son équipe la victoire. Mais il sentait que dans cette victoire, elle était peinée pour la blessure d'Anita. Elle se sentait coupable, malgré que cela ne fut qu'un accident.

Julian discutait avec Tipi. Il sortait ensemble maintenant depuis plusieurs années. Ils allaient bientôt d'ailleurs emménager ensemble.

Thomas, bien que discutant avec sa famille et son coach de la prochaine saison a Hambourg, surveillait d'un œil Anita, qui palissait de plus en plus. Il commençait à bien la connaître et savait très bien qu'elle ne se plaignait jamais, même quand cela n'allait pas. Il se doutait que sous ses airs joyeux, elle souffrait et surtout rageait, car avec cette blessure et l'interdiction du docteur Krauss à jouer pendant un long moment, elle ne pourrait pas participer à la Coupe du Monde féminine dans 15 jours. Il ne comprenait que trop bien ce que c'était d'être coincé sur la touche pendant des matchs, à vouloir à tout prix participer, mais sans que cela ne soit possible. Quand l'année précédente, il s'était blessé grièvement, elle n'avait pas hésité à venir l'aider dans son quotidien, alors qu'elle venait d'arriver à Hambourg. Il se disait qu'aujourd'hui, c'était à lui de lui rendre l'appareil et de veiller sur elle. Mais il faudrait qu'il patiente encore un peu pour lui dire, ce qu'il ressentait, car ce n'était pas que de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune allemande.

_**La soirée défilée rapidement, il était 20h quand les photographes et les journalistes autorisés arrivèrent pour faire l'interview pour les éditions du lendemain matin.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : inquiétudes**

IIl était 20 heures quand les médias sélectionnés entrèrent dans le centre de formation. On les emmena dans une salle dédiée aux conférences. L'entraîneur appela Thomas, Olivier et Mark, afin qu'ils répondent aux questions des journalistes pendant un petit quart d'heure. C'était donc à regret que les garçons laissèrent leur belle, le temps de l'entretien.

« -surtout ne bougez pas les filles, on revient très vite, lança Mark, après un dernier regard à Ruby ».

Pendant ce temps-là, les filles en profitèrent pour ranger un peu la salle, pendant que les autres garçons étaient partis se doucher et se changer. Elles riaient aux éclats d'une blague de Ruby, quand Anita, perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre. Julia fut la première à être auprès d'elle.

« - Ça va Julia, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. J'ai glissé, ça arrive à tout le monde.

\- Pas tout le monde est pâle comme toi, signala Ruby.

\- En effet, tu n'as pas du tout une tête qui dit que tout va bien. Renchérit Tipi. N'as-tu pas une sensation de vertige ? Ou de nausées ?

\- Non rien de tout ça. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. C'est peut-être normal, on n'a pas arrêté de courir partout depuis 72h sans se reposer. J'irais me coucher de bonnes heures et demain, vous verrez, je péterai la forme.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller vérifier à l'hôpital que tout va bien quand même, suggéra Patty.

\- Merci, mais ça ira. Vous en faites pas les filles. J'suis solide. Surtout pas un mot à Thomas. Je le vois bien depuis t'as l'heure, il s'inquiète. Mais ça va aller, juste une nuit de sommeil pour me remettre d'aplomb.

\- Tu es sûr, que tu ne veux pas qu'on aille au moins chercher Julian. Il pourra examiner ta blessure à la tête ? Insista Tipi »

Jenny comprit le sous-entendu et s'éclipsa discrètement en direction du dortoir des garçons pour aller chercher Julian. Il était en dernière année de médecine.

Pendant ce temps-là, Anita continua de refuser de l'aide et se releva d'un geste. Elle sourit pour montrer que tout aller bien, mais une douleur vint lui vriller la tête et elle tomba cette fois dans les pommes. Au même moment, Thomas, Mark et Oliver sortaient de l'entretien. Thomas aperçut de suite Anita allongée sur le sol, Tipi à ses côtés. Il courut aussitôt vers elle, mais les filles le retinrent.

« - Reste la Thomas, ne t'approche pas trop. Il lui faut de l'air. Jenny est partie chercher Julian. Allez la miss, on ouvre les yeux. Thomas est là. Je croyais qu'il ne devait pas savoir que ça n'allait pas ? »

Pas de réponse. Anita était toujours inconsciente quand Julian arriva. Il se mit à genou et prit sa respiration et son pouls.

« - Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Là-bas au moins y aura du matériel médical. »

Thomas ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il prit Anita dans ses bras et l'a transporta à l'infirmerie. Il l'allongea sur un des trois lits en permanence présent. Julian l'autorisa à rester le temps qu'avec Tipi ils fassent un bilan plus complet. Les autres sortirent et attendirent dans le couloir. Ruby, Jenny, Evelyne et Julia étaient dans les bras de leur homme.

Julian fit un premier bilan rapide et le donna à Tipi. Il décida de retirer le pansement se trouvant sur la blessure à la tête afin de pouvoir mieux l'examiner. Ce qu'il vit n'était pas très beau. Certains points de suture s'étaient enlevés surement dû au changement de pression lors du voyage en avion. Il demanda à Thomas le numéro du docteur Kraus, le médecin sportif de l'équipe d'Hamburg. Il devait le contacter rapidement pour avoir un rapport complet sur l'état de la blessure d'Anita avant son départ pour le Japon. Il s'éloigna du groupe, afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement sans alerter tout le monde. Il revint vingt minutes plus tard, la mine sévère.

« - Thomas, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital afin qu'elle passe rapidement un IRM. D'après le docteur Kraus, il se peut qu'un nouvel hématome se soit formé et qu'il faille l'opérer rapidement. Si c'est le cas, il faudra contacter sa famille pour avoir leur autorisation pour l'opération.

\- Elle n'a plus de famille depuis longtemps. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a exactement ? S'inquiéta Thomas

\- Apparemment, quand elle s'est blessée, elle est restée presque 24h inconsciente et il aurait descellé une fêlure au niveau de la boîte crânienne. Un hématome était en formation et la présence d'une tumeur a été détectée. Elle devait se faire opérer assez rapidement. Sauf que quand il lui, on dit à son réveil, elle a fui l'hôpital, car ses chances pour l'opération sont très faibles. Elle a donc pris un énorme risque en venant ici.

\- Elle n'a jamais aimé les hôpitaux, sa famille est morte dans l'un d'eux quand elle était très jeune.

\- Je peux comprendre, mais elle n'a pas le choix. Thomas, elle ne se réveillera peut-être pas si on ne l'opère pas de suite.

\- Je te fais confiance Julian, il faut la sauver. Elle est plus importante que le foot à mes yeux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je me suis permis de contacter un neurochirurgien de ma connaissance. Il nous attend à l'hôpital. Une ambulance ne devrait plus tarder. Tipi, prépare-moi de quoi mettre une perfusion. Prévient aussi la banque du sang, il nous faut de l'O négatif. Thomas, sais-tu qui pourrais signer une autorisation d'opération ?

\- Je ne vois personne. Mais nous vivons ensemble, je peux te l'a signée, même si on est que colocataire.

\- Ce sera toujours mieux que rien.

\- L'ambulance arrive, Julian, intervint Tipi.

\- C'est bon elle est conditionnée pour le transport. »

Les autres virent arriver l'ambulance. Anita sortit toujours inconsciente sur un brancard suivit de Tipi et de Julian qui donnait des directives. Thomas était parti en trombe vers l'hôtel d'Anita, afin de récupérer son dossier médical électronique qu'elle avait toujours avec elle.

Julia pleurait silencieusement. Ben essayait tant bien que mal de la réconforter, mais il savait que cela était très dur quand on se sentait responsable d'une blessure. Son téléphone se mit à sonner. C'était Thomas, qui appelait de l'hôtel.

« -Tu peux me passer Julia ?

\- Oui, tout de suite. Tiens Julia, c'est Thomas.

\- Oui Thomas ?

\- Écoute-moi bien. En aucun cas, tu es responsable de l'état de santé d'Anita. Apparemment, elle avait une tumeur au cerveau. La blessure a permis de la découvrir. Ne pleure plus et va à l'hôpital. Elle aura besoin de soutien à son réveil. Je vous y rejoins rapidement. »

Ben, Julia et Thomas se retrouvèrent à l'hôpital. Les autres avaient préféré rester au centre d'entraînement et attendre des nouvelles dès qu'il y en aurait. Sur place, ils trouvèrent dans la salle d'attente Julian et Tipi qui parlaient doucement.

« - Ils sont en train de faire les examens complémentaires à Anita. Il va falloir attendre quelques heures.

\- Merci pour tout Julian, dit Thomas, la gorge nouée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Ici, il y a les meilleurs médecins. N'oublie pas que c'est ici que j'ai été moi-même opéré il y a quelques années. Nous allons attendre avec vous. »

Ils attendirent une heure avant de voir sortir le chirurgien. Il appela Thomas qui fut accompagné par Julian. Le chirurgien confirma la présence d'une tumeur qui devait être opérée en plus de résorber l'hématome. Il prévint des chances faibles de réussites d'une telle opération et des risques encourus. Thomas compris parfaitement tout cela et signa l'autorisation d'opération. Ils furent ensuite raccompagnés par une infirmière jusqu'à la salle d'attente. Les heures défilèrent lentement pour chacun d'eux. Au bout de 3h, le téléphone de Thomas sonna.

« -Thomas Price à l'appareil.

\- Thomas, C'est Olivier. Je viens aux nouvelles.

\- Ah Olivier, c'est gentil de m'appeler. Pour le moment, elle est toujours en salle d'opération. Le chirurgien a confirmé la présence d'une tumeur et de l'hématome. Sans cette opération, elle a peu de chance de se réveiller, car cela appuie sur son cerveau. J'ai peur Olivier. C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai peur. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer vivre sans elle.

\- Je te comprends. Mais tu dois croire au médecin. Je vais prévenir de l'avancée aux autres. N'hésite pas à appeler dès que tu as des nouvelles. On croise tous les doigts. Anita est une sportive et elle s'accrochera à la vie, ne t'en fais pas.

Merci Olivier. À plus tard. »

Thomas rejoignit les autres dans la salle d'attente. Julia avait fini par s'endormir sur l'épaule de Ben. Tipi, quant à elle, avait la tête qui se dodelinait de plus en plus. Julian l'a pris par les épaules et l'amena vers lui pour qu'elle se repose sur lui. Il ne restait plus que les garçons d'éveillé.

Centre d'entraînement

Olivier raccrocha et remit son téléphone dans la poche de son jogging. Il retourna à l'intérieur du centre pour donner des nouvelles à tout le monde. Les filles avaient fini de ranger le buffet et les garçons avaient aidé à tout remettre en place. Ils se retournèrent quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir.

« - Alors, Olivier des nouvelles ? Pressa Ruby

\- Oui et non. Pour le moment, Anita est toujours en salle d'opération. Il y en a encore pour plusieurs heures. Thomas me rappellera dès qu'il y aura du nouveau. Ben, Julia, Julian et Tipi restent avec lui. Tout ce que Thomas sait, c'est qu'elle avait une tumeur au cerveau. L'accident durant la finale de coupe d'Europe a permis dans un sens de la découvrir, mais l'hématome ferait pression dessus et l'a plongé dans le coma…

\- Oh non, la pauvre, s'exclamèrent ensemble Patty et Jenny.

\- Ne vous en faites pas les filles, moi je connais Anita depuis longtemps et c'est une battante. Ce n'est pas une tumeur et un hématome, qui vont avoir raison d'elle. N'est-ce pas Mark ? lui demanda-t-elle les larmes au bord des yeux. »

Mark l'a pris dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Philippe fit de même avec Jenny. Olivier quant à lui, n'osait pas s'approcher de Patty. Pour lui, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui déclarer ses sentiments. Patty partit soudain vers la porte vitrée, pour aller prendre l'air. Elle devait s'aérer le cerveau. Attendre à l'intérieur avec tout le monde lui ronger les nerfs. Olivier l'a suivi discrètement pour le cas où cela n'irait pas. Il la vit faire les cent pas derrière le but du terrain d'entraînement, puis se mettre à taper du poing contre la cage. Olivier courra aussitôt vers elle, pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal.

« - Calme-toi Patty. Taper du poing contre le poteau, ne sert à rien à part de blesser.

\- Je sais, mais faut que j'évacue le trop plein d'émotion. Je ne la connaît pas beaucoup, certes, mais j'ai vite sympathisé avec elle. Et Thomas, le pauvre, il doit souffrir d'attendre comme ça. Et on ne peut rien faire….

\- Chut, ne dit plus rien. Attendre en y croyant fort qu'elle va s'en sortir est la meilleure des choses à faire, lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. »

Patty ne le repoussa pas et se blottit dans ses bras et pour une fois, depuis qu'il la connait, elle laissa ses larmes couler. Il la laissa pleurer aussi longtemps qu'elle en eut besoin. Une fois les larmes séchées, Olivier l'a pris par les épaules et la ramena à l'intérieur, où les autres filles commençaient à s'assoupir.

_**Anita allait-elle vraiment s'en sortir ? Et Thomas, comment va-t-il gérer cette épreuve ?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : convalescence au Japon**

**Hôpital**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures, qu'Anita était entrée au bloc opératoire. Thomas guettait sans cesse la porte de la salle d'attente, faisant de temps en temps les cent pas. Ben et Julian le regardaient, mais ne lui disaient rien. Ils savaient très bien qu'ils seraient comme lui si quelque chose devaient arrivaient à l'élue de leur cœur.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur le chirurgien.

« - L'intervention s'est bien déroulée. Il n'y a pas eu de complications. Mais pour le moment, je ne peux pas me prononcer sur les chances de réussite ou pas. Il faudra attendre son réveil. Si tout, c'est bien passé, il faudra envisager un traitement pour éviter toute rechute. Beaucoup de repos. Elle ne pourra pas quitter le Japon avant au moins un mois.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ?

\- Pour le moment, elle est en salle de réveil. Vous ferez mieux d'aller vous reposer. Elle ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs heures, voire quelques jours. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si jamais elle se réveille en votre absence, nous vous préviendrons aussitôt.

\- Je vous remercie docteur ».

Julian et Ben réveillèrent les filles et ils prirent tous un taxi. Julia fut déposée à l'hôtel et Ben descendit avec elle, demandant à Julian de prévenir l'entraineur. Il ne voulait pas laisser Julia seule cette nuit. Le taxi déposa ensuite les autres au centre d'entraînement où Olivier et Patty attendaient encore dans le hall. Ils se levèrent dès qu'ils les virent entrer. Thomas leur expliqua la situation, puis monta se coucher. Patty allait appeler un taxi, quand Julian lui précisa qu'elle pouvait passer la nuit ici, Tipi et elle partageaient une des chambres libres. Elle accepta volontiers, étant épuisée elle aussi et qu'il lui aurait fallu plus d'une heure de route pour rentrer à la maison. Ils se couchèrent tous rapidement. Seul Thomas n'arrivait pas à dormir et se retournait sans cesse dans son lit. Il finit par se lever et alla prendre une bonne douche afin de s'éclaircir les idées. Pour ne pas réveiller Johnny qui dormait dans le lit du dessous, il alla s'installer dans la salle de repos. Tant qu'Anita ne se serait pas réveillée, il ne pouvait pas dormir tranquillement. Il y avait tellement de choses à lui dire, à faire avec elle. Tout en y pensant, il finit par s'endormir dans un des fauteuils.

Le lendemain matin, il partit assez tôt pour veiller à son chevet. Il ne quitta pas la chambre de la journée, lui tenant la main dans la sienne, afin qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était pas seule. Ses amis passaient à tour de rôle, pour lui tenir compagnie et essayer de lui faire quitter un peu l'hôpital pour prendre l'air et se changer les idées. Le même scénario se reproduisit pendant plusieurs jours. Au 5ème jour depuis l'opération, en pleine nuit, le portable sonna.

« -Thomas Price à l'appareil.

\- Bonsoir monsieur, je suis l'infirmière en charge de Mademoiselle Hunter. Je vous informe, que mademoiselle Hunter montre des signes de réveil. Le docteur souhaiterait votre présence au plus vite.

\- Je viens rapidement ».

Thomas raccrocha et appela aussitôt un taxi. Johnny qui s'était réveillé au moment de l'appel, lui demanda s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Il le remercia, et lui dit d'annoncer à tout le monde demain qu'Anita était en phase de réveil. Il partit aussitôt prendre le taxi pour l'hôpital.

L'hôpital

Le médecin effectuait les tests de réactivité sur Anita. Elle répondait plutôt positive. Il lui posa ensuite des questions sur les évènements passés avant sa perte de connaissance et lui expliqua ce qui avait été fait. Anita, ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait pu arriver au Japon. Son dernier souvenir remontait aux dernières minutes de match contre le PSG. Le médecin sortit et laissa Anita avec une infirmière.

Il croisa Thomas, à qui il demanda de le suivre dans son bureau.

« -Monsieur Price, il y a plusieurs choses dont je dois vous parler. Je vais commencer par les bonnes nouvelles. A part des engourdissements dus à l'inactivité, Anita gardera toute sa motricité. Elle devra suivre tout de même de la rééducation, car l'opération et sa blessure initiale ont créé des liaisons au niveau de la coordination. Elle perdra souvent l'équilibre pendant les semaines à venir, mais il ne faudra pas s'inquiéter. Il va falloir qu'elle se ménage et qu'elle évite les efforts. Concernant sa carrière de footballeuse, elle devra la mettre entre parenthèses durant au moins toute une saison. La réparation de la boîte crânienne est très longue. Maintenant, les mauvaises nouvelles, car il y en a. Mademoiselle Hunter, a perdu une partie de sa mémoire. Le dernier souvenir qu'elle a s'est apparemment les dernières minutes du match qu'elle disputait à l'étranger. Tout ce qui s'est passé entre son réveil suite à sa blessure et son malaise au centre d'entraînement, soit a peut près 4 jours, n'existe pas pour elle. Il se peut que d'autres souvenirs aient disparu, mais seul le temps pourra-nous le dire.

\- Que dois-je faire docteur, alors ?

\- Soyez attentifs au moindre changement anormal dans son comportement ou dans ses gestes durant les prochaines semaines. Je sais que vous êtes aussi un sportif professionnel et que vous n'êtes pas forcément disponible. Essayez de faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit jamais seule.

\- Je prendrais une aide à domicile, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Je vous confirme par contre qu'elle ne pourra pas prendre l'avion avant au moins 5 semaines. Je souhaite la revoir dans 3 semaines pour faire un bilan. Pendant ses 3 semaines, il lui faut du repos, du calme et surtout pas d'activité physique.

\- Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle se rétablisse dans les meilleures conditions. »

Thomas partit ensuite dans la chambre où se trouvait Anita. Elle avait la tête tournée vers la fenêtre et semblait regarder dans le vide. Il toussa pour signaler sa présence. Elle se retourna aussitôt et lui sourit.

« - Salut Thomas. Apparemment, je t'ai causé beaucoup de soucis.

\- Mais non ne dit pas ça, lui répondit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Je suis content que tu ailles mieux et qu'enfin, tu te sois réveillée.

\- Je ne me rappelle de rien. Le médecin et l'infirmière, refusent de me dire quoique ce soit. Toi, tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je suis désolé, mais non je ne peux rien te dire. Tu dois te reposer et te ménager. Ne pense pas à ce qui a pu se passer. Dis-toi que le principal est que tu sois sortie d'affaire.

\- Je sais, mais cela fait vraiment bizarre de ne pas me souvenir de plusieurs jours. Et c'est normal que je sache ce que j'ai fait durant ce temps.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ca reviendra par sois même sans que tu t'en rendes compte. »

Il l'a pris tendrement dans ses bras, en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Elle se laissa faire. C'était si réconfortant d'être contre lui. Elle voulait tellement lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle ne se rappelait pas si elle lui avait déjà dit. Thomas de son côté, se disait intérieurement qu'il l'aimait. Il voulait le lui dire, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle croie que c'était en raison de son état. Il allait patienter qu'elle se soit mieux remise pour lui avouer.

Au bout d'une heure, il la laissa se reposer et en profita pour appeler Olivier. Il lui raconta ce que le médecin lui avait dit. Il lui annonça aussi, qu'il comptait mettre quelques mois sa carrière de foot de côté, le temps qu'elle récupère. Olivier comprenait son choix, car il savait qu'il ferait la même chose pour Patty. Mais il le prévint que Comme Patty, Anita n'aimait pas être chouchoutée et qu'on mette sa carrière de côté pour elle. Cela Thomas le savait très bien et il ne comptait pas lui dire tout de suite, mais il ne comptait pas non plus repartir sans elle en Allemagne. Après avoir raccroché avec Olivier, il appela ses parents pour leur annonçait, qu'il allait venir passer quelques semaines avec une amie chez eux, afin qu'elle se repose. Sa mère ne posa pas plus de questions , trop heureuses de pouvoir profiter de son fils un peu.

Il revint dans la chambre et s'installa dans le fauteuil qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien depuis le temps. Il s'endormit tout en gardant une main d'Anita dans la sienne.

Plus tard dans la matinée, centre d'entraînement

Tout le monde avait pris son petit-déjeuner et se préparait à aller faire une dernière séance d'entraînement tous ensemble. Julia et Ruby se joignirent à eux. Tipi, Evelyne et Patty les supportaient depuis les bancs des spectateurs.

« - Alors Patty, quand est-ce que tu vas avouer tes sentiments à Olivier ? Demanda Tipi

\- Un jour. Je ne sais pas encore quand. Je ne voudrais pas le gêner dans sa carrière.

\- Tu parles, vu comme il te regarde, je suis sûr qu'il doit en pincer pour toi, renchérit Evelyne.

\- Et il vaudrait mieux que tous les deux, vous vous décidiez à parler avant qu'il ne reparte pour Barcelone. Après tu devras attendre 5 mois.

\- Je sais, mais ce n'ai pas si facile à aborder. En plus avec ce qui est arrivé à Anita et Thomas ses derniers jours.

\- Oui, c'est sur, mais pense y avant qu'il ne reparte. »

Du côté des joueurs, Julia avait pris place dans l'équipe de Mark et Ruby, dans l'équipe de Ben. Les filles avaient volontairement échangé leur place. Les garçons qui n'avaient jamais vu les filles jouer, étaient étonnés de leur technique et de la force qu'elles pouvaient y mettre. Julia, avait le ballon et s'apprêtait à tirer. Elle shoota avec une telle puissance qu'Alan n'arriva pas à le stopper.

« - Et butttttttttttt. Sauta-t-elle de joie

\- Je suis sûr qu'Alan a voulu te laisser marqué, rétorqua Bruce.

\- Pas vraiment, je peux te garantir que son tir était puissant.

\- Et encore ce n'est pas moi qui tire le mieux. Si vous voyez les tirs d'Anita. Même notre gardienne de but au PSG en a bavé à la finale pour les arrêter, dit-elle, avant d'avoir soudain le regard triste en repensant au dernier match ».

Ben vint aussitôt près d'elle pour la réconforter, mais elle refusa.

« Allez les gars, le match n'est pas finit. »

Elle repartit dans sa partie de terrain. Les garçons voyaient bien qu'elle souffrait de l'état d'Anita, mais aucun d'eux ne pouvaient faire quelque chose, car elle ne voulait pas passer pour une victime. La partie avait reprise et Ruby, malgré le fait qu'elle ne jouait pas au foot, mais au volley, leur montra ses talents cachés. Seul Mark n'était pas étonné, car il connaissait très bien les talents de Ruby. Elle l'aidait souvent lors de ses entraînements solitaires et elle faisait souvent équipe avec Julia et Anita lors des tournois de beachfoot.

Thomas les rejoignit en fin de journée et leur apporta les dernières nouvelles.

« - Elle va mieux. Elle a même rit. Mais je sais que le fait de ne pas se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé la travaille énormément. Le médecin, nous interdit formellement de le lui rappeler pour le moment. Cela ne pourra pas l'aider à se remettre.

\- Que vas-tu faire alors ? Demanda Julia

\- Je pensais l'emmener dans la résidence secondaire de mes parents. C'est un vaste domaine sur la côte. D'ailleurs, les gars si jamais vous voulez venir, il y a de la place et il y a un terrain de foot. Je suis sûr qu'Anita sera heureuse d'être avec vous, surtout Julia et Ruby.

\- Pas de soucis, tu peux compter sur notre présence, dirent-elles à l'unisson.

\- Pourquoi pas, je ne reprends pas ma dernière année de médecine avant septembre. Et cela pourrait faire du bien à tout le monde.

\- C'est OK. Anita doit sortir d'ici 2 jours de l'hôpital. Ils attendent qu'elle retrouve un peu d'équilibre, car elle refuse le fauteuil. D'ailleurs, Julia, tu l'aurais vu tout à l'heure quand le médecin lui a parlé de devoir se déplacer en fauteuil pendant 15 jours. Ça m'a rappelé la fois où elle s'est retrouvée sanctionnée pendant 5 matchs.

\- Forcément. Je m'en rappelle, j'ai cru qu'elle allait tuer le président de la délégation allemande. On a dû s'y mettre à 4 pour pouvoir la calmer et finalement t'es arrivé, tu l'as prise comme un vulgaire sac de patate et elle a finit sous une douche glacée.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un sale caractère, dit Bruce

\- Ce n'est pas un sale caractère, se braqua Julia. Anita est pour l'équipe allemande la stratège. Si je dois comparer à votre équipe, c'est Julian version féminine. Elle est capable de voir en une fraction seconde toutes les failles d'une attaque ou d'une défense et d'organiser aussitôt l'attaque ou la défense de son équipe. L'équipe de Rotterdam avait bien compris ça et ils se sont arrangés pour qu'elle écope d'un carton rouge. Ce jour-là, l'équipe allemande a perdu 7-3. L'équipe allemande ne se déplace qu'à l'ordre d'Anita. D'ailleurs, elle a la voix qui va avec. Un jour, on vous montrera ce que cela peut donner.

\- C'est une bonne idée Julia, approuva Thomas. Mais bon, pour le moment, elle devra se contenter du banc des remplaçants. D'ailleurs, elle ne le sait pas encore, qu'elle ne pourra pas jouer pendant toute une saison.

\- Quoi ! Toute une saison ! Mais c'est horrible, elle ne tiendra jamais le coup, je la connais trop bien, s'exclama Julia.

\- Je sais très bien. Je préviendrais demain la fédération allemande et surtout notre club ».

Le soir venu, tout le monde mangea au réfectoire. Julian emmena ensuite Thomas à l'hôpital pour qu'il aille voir un peu Anita, pendant que lui allait parler au médecin pour les prescriptions pour la jeune fille. Il ne voulait pas qu'Anita ne fasse une rechute. Il se revoyait lui en train de se battre il y a une dizaine d'années contre sa maladie cardiaque. Le médecin lui confirma ce qu'il pensait, Anita connaissait son état de santé avant l'accident, mais par passion pour le foot, elle avait su passer outre les recommandations et cacher sa maladie. Il se dit qu'il en fallait du courage, car ce qu'elle avait était une bombe à retardement. Le médecin lui proposa de démarrer à partir de la semaine suivante au traitement afin de ne pas perdre de temps et éviter tout risque d'aggravation. Il lui fit l'ordonnance pour le matériel et le traitement. Il lui promit de s'en chargeait et de veiller à ce qu'elle respecte son repos forcé. Les garçons rentrèrent au centre d'entraînement.

_**Le lendemain, chacun regagna sa maison afin de préparer ses bagages pour la résidence secondaire des Price. Comment vont réagir Ruby, Julia, Anita et Tipi face aux demandes que préparent les garçons pour leur soirée d'avant départ pour les vacances ?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**L'hôpital**_

Julian avait accompagné Thomas pour ramener chez lui Anita en attendant le départ pour la résidence secondaire. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, ils la trouvèrent déjà sur le départ. Elle avait souri en les voyants franchir la porte.

« - Salut les gars. Ça y est on peu y aller, j'ai mon bon de sortie.

\- Salut Anita, lui répondit Julian. Je ne savais pas que tu étais si pressée de sortir. La voiture n'est garée pas loin de l'entrée. Le temps de signer quelques papiers et je te ramène chez Thomas.

\- Pourquoi chez Thomas ? J'ai une chambre d'hôtel et j'ai déjà dit que je pouvais me surveiller toute seule.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix Anita. Soit tu viens chez moi pour te reposer, soit on refuse de signer le bon de sortie et tu restes ici, prévint Thomas.

\- Je te laisse régler ça Thomas. Je vais voir au secrétariat, lui dit Julian, qui ne voulait pas se mêler du conflit.

\- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, que j'ai pris de gros risques en venant ici alors que j'étais blessée. Mais cela reste mon problème à moi. Je ne veux dépendre et n'être une charge pour personne.

\- Qui a dit que tu étais une charge pour moi ? Que tu allais être dépendante de quelqu'un ? Personne, il me semble. Le médecin a dit le repos complet et je te connais maintenant depuis quelques années pour savoir que dès qu'on aura le dos tourné, tu iras faire du sport entre autres.

-Thomas Price, je te prévins que… »

Au même moment Anita qui avait avancé un peu trop brusquement, perdit l'équilibre et faillit tomber si Thomas ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

« - Tu voulais me prévenir de quoi ? Tu n'as plus d'équilibre et tu dois éviter de te blesser à nouveau à la tête. Pour une fois, ne fait pas ta tête de mule et viens chez moi pour te reposer. »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais finit par céder pour venir se reposer chez Thomas. Ils quittèrent la chambre, Julian les avait attendus à l'accueil. Il sourit en voyant qu'Anita faisait la tête, mais qu'elle profitait de l'aide apportée par Thomas pour marcher. Ils passèrent à l'hôtel afin de récupérer ses bagages. Ils arrivèrent peu avant l'heure du déjeuner chez Thomas. Julian aida Thomas à monter les bagages dans la chambre d'Anita et partit chercher Tipi et ses propres affaires, car ils avaient décidé la veille que Julian resterait présent le temps de la convalescence. Anita ne le savait pas encore.

Elle découvrit sa chambre, mitoyenne à celle de Thomas. Madame Price l'accueillit chaleureusement. Anita était étonnée de cette ambiance. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas connu cela. Cela faisait même une dizaine d'années qu'elle avait oubliée ce qu'était une famille. Elle avait appris ses dix dernières années à se débrouiller seule sans personne. Avoir de l'aide et du monde aux petits soins pour elle, était dur à réaliser. C'était pour cela qu'elle était aussi froide avec Thomas. Elle ne voulait pas s'attacher de peur de tout perdre ensuite. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par l'entrée de Thomas qui avait toqué, mais n'avait pas reçu de réponse.

« -Tout va bien, Anita ? Lui demanda-t-il ?

-Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu alors ?

\- Des souvenirs qui viennent de refaire surface. Mais tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Tu sais que je suis là, si tu veux parler. N'hésite pas. Vider son sac fait du bien des fois. Tu m'as bien écouté quand j'en avais besoin en Allemagne.

\- Merci Thomas. Je ne l'oublierai pas.

-Tant mieux. Ma mère m'a dit que le repas était prêt. On va manger ?

\- Je te suis.

\- Julian et Tipi arriveront en fin d'après-midi. Et après-demain, nous irons dans la résidence secondaire.

\- Comment ça Julian et Tipi vont venir. Ne me dit pas que tu leur as demandé de venir pour m'avoir à l'œil ?

\- Mais non pas du tout. Je profite de mon séjour au Japon pour revoir tout le monde et Julian m'a demandé de venir dormir ici, le temps de la fin des travaux chez eux.

\- J'ai du mal à te croire.

\- Bon allons manger et on en rediscute après si tu veux. »

Thomas conduisit Anita à la salle à manger. Le déjeuner se passa très bien, puis elle fut prise de fatigue. Elle s'excusa et partie se reposer un petit peu. Madame Price remarqua qu'Anita avait très peu touché à la nourriture.

« - Ton amie ne mange jamais beaucoup en temps normal ? Demanda-t-elle à Thomas

\- D'habitude, elle dévore, surtout à midi à la cantine du club. C'est peut-être dû à sa récente opération. J'en toucherai deux mots à Julian.

\- Ah oui tes deux autres amis qui viennent à la maison. J'ai fait préparer la chambre en face de la tienne. La résidence secondaire sera prête pour ton arrivé. J'ai demandé a ce que les courses soit faites en conséquence.

\- Merci maman. Je vais aller courir un peu, je peux te la confier ?

\- Pas de soucis, je veillerai sur elle. À plus tard alors. »

Thomas fit un crochet par la chambre d'Anita et constata qu'elle dormait sur le dessus du lit. Il la couvrit et partit se changer pour aller courir une petite heure.

Maison de Julian

Julian préparait son sac pour ses vacances quand son téléphone sonna. C'était Tipi qui l'appeler.

« - Bonjour Tipi. Comment vas-tu. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'appeler ce matin.

\- Bonjour Julian. Ne t'en fais pas, je me suis doutée que tu serais pris toute la matinée pour la sortie d'hôpital. Sinon ça va bien, je viens de finir ma dernière matinée. Je suis passée à la pharmacie prendre les ordonnances d'Anita. Je voulais savoir, je dois aller en course, tu veux que je te prenne quelque chose au passage.

\- Je te remercie, mais je me suis arrêté prendre ce que j'aurais besoin. Je passe te prendre vers 15h. Tu seras rentrée ?

\- Oui pas de soucis. Je serais rentrée, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

\- À tout à l'heure alors Tipi. Tu me manques, je t'aime. »

Il termina de préparer ses affaires.

Maison des Landers

Madame Landers était contente de pouvoir voir un peu son fils qu'elle trouvait changé à chaque fois qu'il revenait au pays. Elle put enfin faire la connaissance de sa petite amie. Les frères et la sœur de Mark l'avaient déjà adopté.

Ruby, quant à elle, était heureuse de faire partie maintenant de cette belle famille. Elle comptait profiter de chaque moment jusqu'au départ pour Okinawa. Il était plus de dix heures quand elle rentra chez les Landers après un jogging de deux heures. Mark était en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner à la cuisine. Il sourit en la voyant.

« - Salut beauté. Tu ne m'as même pas attendu pour courir.

\- Bonjour beau gosse. Désolée, si je t'avais attendu, je ne serais surement pas allée courir. Surtout avec ce que j'ai vu ce matin au réveil.

\- Ah ouais et qu'est ce que tu as vu exactement ? Lui demanda-t-il le sourire en coin

\- Si tu savais. Bon aller, je file à la douche. »

Elle le laissa terminer son petit-déjeuner et partie se rafraîchir et se changer. Mark la retrouva dans la chambre en train de se sécher les cheveux. Il la prit dans ses bras par-derrière, la colla contre sa poitrine et lui embrassa le cou.

« - J'aime quand tu utilises ce gel douche. Cela te donne un goût fruité.

\- Arrête Mark. Si jamais tes frères et ta sœur rentrent dans la chambre, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser ?

\- Qu'on s'aime et puis c'est tout. Ruby, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

\- Ah ! Et c'est quoi ? Si je peux t'aider.

\- Hum, m'aider, je ne sais pas, mais nous sortons depuis maintenant presque un an. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toute ma vie. J'aimerai quand on rentre à Turin, que tu viennes vivre chez moi. Depuis que tu es arrivé ici, je me rends compte que je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Ruby se retourna et fit face à Mark.

« - Tu es sérieux ?

\- Je suis plus que sérieux.

\- Oh Mark, tu sais que je t'aime aussi. Mais sauras-tu supporter mon sale caractère tous les jours ?

\- Et toi sauras tu supporter le miens.

\- Je supporterai tout pour toi.

\- Cela veut dire oui alors ?

\- Oui oui oui oui. J'accepte »

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement.

Maison des Atton

Olivier profitait d'être chez lui pour faire des grasses matinées. Mais c'était sans compter sur Patty, qui venait tous les matins pour le sortir du lit. Malgré qu'il ronchonnait, cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Il passait une partie de son temps avec elle, mais il ne s'était toujours pas décidé à lui avouer ses sentiments.

Ce matin la pourtant, il prit la bonne résolution de lui parler sérieusement. Comme à son habitude, Patty était arrivée à 9h afin de le réveiller. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir debout et déjà prêt à partir courir. Elle lui sourit et ils partirent ensemble, elle à vélo et lui à pieds. Ils firent pendant 1h30 de footing avant de s'arrêter au parc municipal.

Pendant qu'ils récupéraient, Olivier réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de lui demander. Puis il finit par s'élançait.

« - Patty, tu as des projets pour les prochaines années ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Quand on est ensemble, je ne fais que parler de foot. Résultat, tu ne parles jamais de toi. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi.

\- Ben pour le moment s'est assez compliqué, je suis en attente de résultat pour un tutorat. Si je suis retenue, je partirai dans l'une des universités en Europe que j'ai sélectionnée. Si je ne le suis pas, j'ai déjà reçu une proposition de poste à la maternelle de la Newpie.

\- J'espère que tu seras retenue. Tu as déjà choisi quelles universités ?

\- Lyon, Bordeaux, Munich, Londres et Barcelone.

\- Ah oui Barcelone, c'est une chouette ville. C'est immense, mais magnifique.

\- Forcément que tu dis ça, puisque depuis plus d'un an tu y vis.

\- Ce serait chouette si tu y venais. On pourrait se voir plus souvent que deux fois par an et tu pourrais assister à tous les matchs.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas de supporter là-bas.

\- Si j'en ai, surtout un gamin qui s'appelle Pinto. Il est super. Mais il n'y a pas toi.

\- Comment ça moi ?

\- Tu es la première à avoir cru en moi, m'avoir supporté dans les bons comme les moins bons moments. Tu m'as toujours encouragé, remonté le moral quand je ne l'avais plus. Tu as même pris ma défense contre Mark lors de la 1ère finale contre les Muppets.

\- Tu te rappelles encore de ça !

\- Oui, je me rappelle de chaque moment passé avec toi. Même si j'ai toujours eu que le foot dans ma vie. Sans toi, cela n'aurait pas été la même chose. Je sais que j'ai été égoïste, j'aurais dû te le dire depuis longtemps, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Patty, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime ».

Patty resta muette, devant les révélations d'Olivier. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce qu'elle essayait elle-même de lui dire depuis longtemps, il avait eu aussi du mal. Elle sentit des larmes montaient aux yeux. Elle le regardait fixement, tentant de bien comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« - Tu pleures ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui t'as blessé ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Seulement, je ne m'y attendais pas. Ce sont des larmes de joie ».

Elle ne put en dire plus et lui sauta au cou. Olivier l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa longuement. Patty quant à elle, n'en croyait toujours pas qu'elle embrassait pour la première fois le seul garçon qui ait compté dans sa vie.

Maison des Price

Thomas avait fini son jogging et était en train de se doucher avant l'arrivée de Julian et de Tipi. Il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête, l'image d'Anita en train de dormir paisiblement sur le lit. Elle était si belle et paraissait si fragile dans ses moments-là. Il voulait tellement la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser et lui dire qu'il l'aimer. Mais partageait-elle vraiment ses sentiments ? Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées, qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir. Il sortit de la douche et tomba nez à nez avec l'objet de ses désirs.

Anita regardait confuse Thomas qui se tenait devant elle dans le plus simple appareil.

« Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que tu étais dedans », dit-elle confuse en se sauvant rapidement.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre et s'adossa à la porte en soufflant comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. Elle avait le cœur qui battait dans tous les sens. Elle avait chaud d'un coup, très chaud. Pourtant, elle vivait depuis quelques années en colocation avec Thomas. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cette tenue. D'avoir couru, lui donna soudain un vertige et elle dû se rattraper au montant du lit. Thomas qui s'était habillé rapidement venait d'ouvrir la porte et alla aussitôt l'aider.

« -Ca va Anita ?

\- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. Cela va très bien. J'ai juste fait un effort de trop. Ça tourne, mais ça va aller. Je suis encore désolée pour tout à l'heure. Si j'avais su que tu y étais, je ne serais jamais entrée.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'ai oublié de fermer la porte. Je ne voulais pas te choquer.

\- Me choquer ? Il m'en faudrait beaucoup plus ».

Une violente douleur transperça la tête d'Anita qui s'agrippa à Thomas et serra des dents, le temps que cela se passe.

« - Tu ne veux pas t'allonger ? lui demanda-t-il

\- Non, je viens de me lever. C'est juste que je n'aie pris aucun calmant depuis hier soir. La douleur se réveille.

\- Tu les as mis où ?

\- Je n'ai rien ici. Julian doit me les ramener tout à l'heure.

\- Tu aurais dû le dire, on aurait pris les devants pour que tu en aies.

\- Si je peux m'en passer, je préfère. Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas prendre le moindre médicament. Rien que déjà de penser à ce qui m'attend dès la semaine prochaine, ça me rend malade.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je resterai près de toi le temps des traitements.

\- Ah non. Tu n'es pas là pour jouer les nounous. Profite de tes amis, car après, ce sera retour à Hambourg pour la nouvelle saison. Et puis je me suis toujours débrouillée seule, donc…

\- Tu n'es pas seule. Je suis là pour toi. Tu peux compter sur moi à n'importe quel moment.

\- Tu parles comme si t'étais mon petit ami.

\- Et si ça devenait le cas ? Tu me rejetterais ? »

Un silence s'installa. Anita ne sut que répondre à Thomas. Elle ne savait pas s'il était sérieux ou pas.

« - Anita, on se connait maintenant depuis longtemps. On vit même ensemble depuis plus d'un an. J'ai appris à te connaître, à t'apprécier. J'ai aussi découvert que je t'aimais. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, comme tu as pris soin de moi quand je me suis blessée.

\- Thomas non, tu ne peux pas m'aimer. Tu dois te tromper. Je ne suis pas une fille fréquentable. Tu le sais très bien.

\- Je sais que tu es la fille la plus fréquentable qu'il soit. Tu as un cœur en or. Tu penses aux autres avant de penser à toi. Ne me dis pas que tu ne m'aimes pas alors que tu es venue en prenant des risques pour me voir jouer.

\- Je euh ne m'en souviens pas, essaya-t-elle de se justifier en détournant le regard.

\- Regarde-moi Anita. Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il vit des larmes dans son regard.

« - Je t'aime Thomas Price. Depuis longtemps, je t'aime. Pourquoi je t'ai proposé à toi et pas à d'autres de faire de la colocation d'après toi. Avec toi, je me sens bien. »

Il ne suffit pas de plus pour que Thomas entoure de ses bras Anita et l'embrassât tendrement. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Julian et Tipi. Ils descendirent les accueillir, Anita s'accrochait au bras de Thomas, car sa vision se faisait de plus en plus trouble avec la douleur. Mais elle ne voulait pas rester dans la chambre. Il l'obligea tout de même à rester au salon le temps qu'il allait montrer la chambre des invités. Tipi se proposa de rester avec elle.

« - Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, Anita ?

\- Je n'aime pas prendre des cachets et les derniers pris date d'hier. La douleur s'est réveillée il y a un peu plus d'une heure. Ça donne l'impression d'avoir une perceuse dans la tête.

\- On t'a ramené ta pharmacie. Je vais aller la chercher.

\- Non, c'est bon. Je peux patienter. J'ai appris à faire avec la douleur. Tu sais certains matchs, je jouais avec des douleurs pires que celle-là. Ce n'est juste pas très agréable.

\- N'hésite pas à demander si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

\- Merci, Thomas m'a aussi dit la même chose. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de demander de l'aide. Je me débrouille toute seule, même si pour ça, je mettrais plus de temps.

\- J'avais une question : vous sortez ensemble avec Thomas ?

\- Ben jusqu'à il y a moins d'une heure non. On était que colocataire.

\- Moins d'une heure ? Comment ça ?

\- Il s'est déclaré tout à l'heure alors que je l'avais surpris nu dans la salle de bains. »

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Au même moment, Julian et Thomas décidèrent de descendre pour les rejoindre, des antidouleurs avec eux. Julian donna la dose à Anita, qui aussitôt l'inscrivait dans son calepin. Elle expliqua, qu'elle notait en permanence tout ce qu'elle prenait.

Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment de tout et de rien. Anita avait fini par s'assoupir contre Thomas. Ils décidèrent de la laisser dormir sur le sofa et Thomas en profita pour faire le tour des lieux à ses invités.

Le départ pour les vacances dans la résidence secondaire arriva rapidement, car Anita se remettait assez bien de l'opération, malgré qu'elle s'endormait encore souvent sans prévenir. Mais avant le départ, Anita avait une chose qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout à faire avant. Elle devait parler aux journalistes allemands, venus spécialement prendre des nouvelles de la meilleure joueuse de foot d'Allemagne de l'année. Son entraîneur, avait fait le déplacement afin de superviser le tout.

**Allait-elle passer cette interview sans problème ? Comment Thomas va l'a soutenir dans cette épreuve ?**


End file.
